


Undefined

by Silver_Flair



Series: Creative Writing [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Child Neglect, High School, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, School, Short One Shot, Short Story, Suicide Attempt, Teen Pregnancy, Writing, Writing Exercise, creative writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 14:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Flair/pseuds/Silver_Flair
Summary: I wrote this for my Creative Writing class, here is the prompt:Write about a moment that happened as a teenagers with friends that changed you (300-400 words)This is a 522 word, short story that details how I change from the moment I was alone, to the moment I met them.Any constructive criticism is appreciated, thank you for taking your time to read (and write a review.)





	Undefined

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my Creative Writing class, here is the prompt:  
> Write about a moment that happened as a teenagers with friends that changed you (300-400 words)  
> This is a 522 word, short story that details how I change from the moment I was alone, to the moment I met them.  
> Any constructive criticism is appreciated, thank you for taking your time to read (and write a review.)

** Undefined **

No one quite knew how they became friends, suddenly one day, everyone had looked around the table, and there they were, a group of outcasts.

Amber, a teenage mother who only wanted the best for her son, so that he might grow to be something she never could. Jason, a boy - or were they really - with unfairly perfect hair even with all the hair dyes they used, and a fear of what lurked at home. Zoey, who loved only music and dancing, but whose parents refused to accept her dreams. Then, there was the one who had their ending all planned, and yet the final act was utterly ruined. You could say, that in this instance, curiosity did not kill the cat.

This person needed everything in order, in boxes, with complete, and rather thorough, definitions. It was the only way they felt in control. Their final act was set to happen in one week, and then, the most frustrating, and puzzling thing happened. This small group of three refused to be defined, one moment they were presumptuous, the next radical, it was as if they were constantly changing. That was impossible though, no one - no one - could change. So with the act set back to the time limit of one month, they made it their mission to define them.

Needless to say, the mission was an absolute failure. Against all odds, this group of three were changing, their dreams growing, their hope staying; then somehow the definer, who meant to only observe this strange occurrence, got dragged into this chaotic friendship of misfits.

 

These four had a bond that continued for years, they each knew it was a step, a moment, a beginning, and maybe even an ending.

 

This relationship ended, and yet somehow did not, in the summer of 2015, where the one with notebooks full of definitions begin to pack, ready to leave the land of sunflowers, and journey into the land of evergreens. On their final day together, they ran through the woods, scaring birds from their trees, playing hide and seek, and skipping rocks across the river to see how far they could go, and as their stone reached the other side, they thought _maybe they could go that far, be that much._

They found a tree and carved in the word _hope_ , each one engraving one letter of this word that could make even the weakest of people move. Dreaming of their futures, and the possibility that they might meet again, and as their last day came to an end, they made a promise to always be true to themselves.

 

This was but a moment in time, a blink of an eye, and without a doubt, insignificant to many. Yet, this was a lesson they would all take to their graves, and pass down to their friends and family.

You can not be defined, there is no such thing as “labels,” unless you make them so, and hope is a feeling that can be found, and if you use it, can make even the ones without a dream, look forward to the future that could be.

 


End file.
